


Campfire

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Banter, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, first things first. We need shelter, warmth, and water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Eating" and the fic_promptly prompt: Any, author's choice, campfire

"Okay, first things first. We need shelter, warmth, and water." Peter declared as soon as Neal was propped against a tree, both of their ties wrapped around his thigh. As tourniquets went, it wasn't the best, but it appeared to be keeping Neal's new gunshot wound from spurting everywhere, so he wasn't going to complain about the loss of his tie. Much.

"And food," Neal pointed out.

"Less crucial, but yes."

"And a new tie. And maybe some morphine."

Peter avoided meeting Neal's gaze this time and began to look around. Neal tried to follow his train of thought, but the blood loss was making it hard to focus. "I need to gather some firewood."

"'kay, boy scout." Neal was sure that had sounded wittier in his head.

He must have lost a little time, because the next time he opened his eyes, there was a campfire burning merrily in front of him. He didn't feel much warmer, which, again, was probably due to the blood loss, rather than Peter's fire-making skills.

"P'ter?" Neal asked.

Peter immediately stepped back into his field of view. He had a branch in one hand and his cell phone in the other. "An antenna?"

"I was able to get half a bar for half a second," Peter admitted. "I'm not sure if my text went through."

"Great. So we're lost in the woods, without cell service, or my tracker, or backup, and I'm bleeding. I forget anything?"

"I think I broke my finger trying to climb a tree," Peter replied evenly, showing off the hankie-bound digit wrapped around his phone.

"C'boy up," Neal replied.

Peter chuckled, and then settled down across from Neal, staring at him through the flames of the small campfire. "So, how shall we pass the time until the Calvary comes?"

"Got 'ny marshmallows?" Neal asked. The hunger pains in his stomach were almost worse than the shot in his leg, which had thankfully become numb.

Peter chuckled again. "Oh yeah, I could go for a s'more right now. Maybe some hot dogs, nice and charred!"

"Can't b'lieve you eat those th-…"

"Every honest New Yorker eats hot dogs!" Peter complained.

"I don't." Neal replied. He was starting to get tired again.

Peter gave him the look. "Case in point."

Neal had a perfect retort for that, but he couldn't get the words to form.

"Neal!" Peter sounded worried. "Don't check out on me, buddy! Tell me what you like to eat around a campfire!"

Neal tried to reply, but he wasn't sure if he did before the world went black.

The rest was a blur, but Neal got vague impressions of pain, loud noises, and someone yelling. Then, again, blissful black.

When Neal came to, he immediately recognized his surroundings as a hospital room. It was dark, but warm, and the pain he had felt earlier was a brief memory. He must have made a noise, because suddenly Peter appeared in front of him.

"Hey buddy! Welcome back!" he said.

"Hey." Neal felt the blackness pulling at him again, but he had a nagging feeling that there was something he had to say.

"Just take it easy, Neal," Peter said. "You're safe now."

Neal closed his eyes and felt the warmth spreading through him, but the nagging feeling remained. There was something he had to say.

He was almost completely out when he remembered, his eyes flying back open. "P'ter?"

Peter's concerned face immediately popped into view again. "Yes?"

"'Ve never eaten r'nd a campfire."


End file.
